Tinder - Episode II
by dna2000
Summary: The sequel to my high-brow one-shot, 'Tinder'. This is similarly high-brow and sophisticated (by which I mean it's quite silly and involves smut).


_A/N: here it is! I'm a little worried that people will be disappointed by this, as the original one-shot got such a lovely, kind reception (for something so smutty, hehe). I wasn't sure how to keep the balance between light-hearted smut and something with a little more substance...I don't want this to be a particularly serious story, because I only intend for it to be a series of one-shots. Equally,though, I don't want M/M to come across as completely emotionless nymphomaniacs. But please let me know what you think! xxx_

_..._

"You must be Matthew."

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed between the moment Robert Crawley uttered these words and the moment when Matthew was finally able to react to them. From the curious expression on Robert's face when he did eventually turn to look at him, he guessed it had been unusually long.

"I am, yes." Matthew swallowed to moisten his dry throat.

"Welcome, and thanks for taking the time to visit on a weekend - I know it's not ideal, but I've just been so busy during the week I didn't know when else I'd be able to schedule you in." Robert smiled genially, and Matthew managed to mutter something in return. Meanwhile, his heart was racing and a thousand thoughts were flitting through his mind. "Let me introduce you to my family." Robert continued.

Matthew gulped. His family. He desperately hoped that Mary didn't fall into that category. Perhaps she was just an acquaintance, a friend of one of the other girls whom he presumed were Robert's daughters? If so, then he needn't feel uneasy about working for a man whose daughter he'd just shagged three times. He plastered a polite smile on his face as he was introduced to Robert's wife, who, he noticed with a sinking feeling, looked rather like Mary. He was then greeted by the youngest daughter, the middle daughter, and then...the eldest daughter, Mary.

He almost shook his head ruefully. What were the bloody chances? He decided to have _one_ illicit night, and the universe couldn't even give him twelve hours before letting it come back to haunt him. His thoughts led to his mother's interest in Buddhism and her recent lecture to him about karma. It seemed like it was true, after all. Exactly what he'd done wrong for him to be punished in such an embarrassing way, he did not know. But here it was.

Mary, for her part, did not seem particularly pleased by this turn of events either. She stared at him stonily, raising one eyebrow slightly as if to warn him that if he so much as hinted at their night-time exploits, she would have his balls turned into food for the dog that was currently nestled on the rug.

"Well, you may not see much of the girls - they all live elsewhere and only pop by on weekends." Robert said, frowning at Mary's odd reception of their guest.

Matthew was taken into the library of the large house, where Robert promptly started explaining in detail the problems that they'd been having with the second floor extension and the dodgy contractors. Matthew busied himself with taking notes and tried to appear engaged - this was his new employer, after all - but he couldn't help but be distracted by the fact that his recent bed partner was only a couple of rooms away.

"Sorry, I do realise I'm going on a bit," Robert paused part-way through his diatribe. "Forgive me, I meant to offer you a drink - what would you like?" At the mere mention of the word 'drink', the butler who had shown him in suddenly appeared.

"Oh, erm, maybe some coffee, if that's not too much trouble?" Matthew asked. He was, for obvious reasons, feeling rather worn out.

"No trouble at all," Robert replied, giving the butler a small nod which sent him on his way.

God, if only he knew what Matthew had done with his daughter only hours earlier, he would most certainly not be treating him so nicely. Matthew looked back down to his notes, as if worried that Robert would somehow be able to tell via eye contact what he'd been up to. Not that he was at fault for anything, of course, plus Mary had been equally keen as he to get down and dirty. However, it was natural for fathers to be protective of their daughters and, as nice as Robert seemed, Matthew could imagine being hung, drawn and quartered by him if he ever found out about the various body parts that had been inside his daughter the previous night.

Around thirty or so minutes later, Matthew had been fully briefed on the relevant property and construction matters. The only thing that remained was to view the damage itself. He followed Robert up two flights of stairs, marvelling at the scale of the house. No wonder Mary's flat seemed so elegant, if this was where she'd grown up.

"Oh, I forgot - I must give you those plans and specifications." Robert said as they reached the relevant area. "You wait here and feel free to inspect the property while I fetch them." Matthew nodded with a small smile as Robert walked away.

Letting out a long sigh, Matthew wandered over to the window that overlooked the grounds, which were immaculately landscaped. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of someone else approaching until their footsteps were right beside him. He turned, his eyes widening as he was confronted by Mary.

"Hi," Matthew said, his voice coming out at an odd pitch. He'd felt much smoother the night before.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Was Mary's response.

Matthew had hoped that this incident could be something that they'd be able to laugh about. Obviously not. "I'm helping with the claim against the construction company." He replied blandly.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But how did you get the job? Wait - you're a friend of Sybil's?" She vaguely recalled what her father had said just before Matthew had arrived.

Tom had told Matthew that his burgeoning relationship with Sybil was still being kept on the down-low with her family, so Matthew decided not to reveal it to Mary, just in case. "A friend of a friend." He answered. Christ, there were so many secrets to keep in this family already, and he'd only just met them.

Mary looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything further on the topic. She wasn't about to tell her little sister's secret to this stranger, even though in all likelihood he already knew.

"So, do you have a room in this house too? Is this where you grew up?" Matthew asked, for want of something to say. He was terrible at handling awkward situations.

Mary merely raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're thinking about having sex with me in my parents' house then you've got another thing coming." She replied.

Matthew turned crimson. He actually hadn't been thinking about that, but he definitely was now.

"Thanks for all the bite marks, by the way." Mary said drily.

"Thanks for all the scratches down my back." Matthew retorted. Happily for him, Mary blushed profusely.

She nervously fidgeted with her hair for a moment before a rueful smile spread across her face. Shaking her head, she said, "This is ridiculous. The one time I decide to do something like this...This is the only time I've done something like this, you know." She clarified, not wanting Matthew to think she was some floozy who met men on street-corners on a regular basis.

Matthew smirked at her. "I know, I could tell."

"Really?" Mary asked, intrigued. "How?"

"You offered me tea about six or seven times, plus you didn't have any protection with you." He smiled, enjoying Mary's renewed blush. "By the way, I'd never done anything like that before, either." He added, aware that the fact that he _did_ have protection with him could be taken as an indication of a promiscuous lifestyle.

Mary nodded in acknowledgement. He didn't seem like the sort of person who slept around carelessly. In spite of his good looks, he seemed too sensible and gentlemanly for that. "Well, you were very good for a novice." She said boldly, with an enigmatic smile that made Matthew weak at the knees.

"Thanks," He tried to remain cool but couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across his face at the knowledge that he had pleased her, "You too."

"Ah, Mary!" Robert's voice called, interrupting them. "I see you're keeping Matthew company. Were you telling him about how we're having the gardens re-designed?" He asked innocently, seeing that they were both stood in front of the window.

"Yes, I was telling him all about the project." Mary replied, thinking that was probably the easiest answer. "Anyway, I'll leave you to discuss the extension." She smiled nonchalantly and left, leaving Matthew staring after her.

...

Later that afternoon, Mary was going for a walk in the grounds. She hadn't been back to the big house during the daytime for a while, and it was such lovely weather outside that she decided to take a turn. Moreover, it helped clear her mind and feel more relaxed. She wandered over to one of the big fountains in a relatively secluded part of the gardens - she had always loved it, but it had grown rather dilapidated and Cora wanted it to be removed as part of the renovations.

As she was about to pause to admire the stone carvings of the large fountain, she caught a glimpse of a figure hovering nearby. Frowning, she peered over at it.

"Matthew?" She asked incredulously. What was he doing here? Nobody ever came to this part of the estate!

Trying to look casual, Matthew emerged from behind the small tree that he had been trying to use to conceal himself. "Oh, hi. I was just going for a little walk around the grounds..." He began, but could see that Mary looked entirely unconvinced. In any case, he didn't want her to think that he was taking liberties by trespassing on their property. "Your butler walked me outside and told me where to go, but I decided to walk around the house to view the extension works from ground level. Once I'd done that, I lost my bearings and ended up here somehow. I'm just trying to find my car." He finished sheepishly, unable to even meet her eyes. Last night, he had been something of a sex God, and had felt like an entirely new man. Today, however, the universe had decided to unveil him to Mary for what he really was - a nerdy man who was easily flustered. Ah well, the sex God status had been fun while it lasted.

Mary giggled openly, finding him adorable. "You're probably three or four hundred metres away from where you need to be. But there's an opening in those bushes there," She pointed to some shrubbery in the distance, "If you go through there and follow it round for about five minutes, you'll reach the parking area."

"Great, thanks." Matthew said gratefully. "Oh and thanks very much for letting your Dad think that I knew about the gardens, by the way." He said sarcastically. "He kept asking me whether I thought the changes were a good idea and I had no idea what he was talking about."

Mary laughed at this and Matthew's annoyed expression. It was refreshing to find a man with his looks and intellect, and sexual prowess, with such a modest and open disposition. He wasn't trying to impress her, or constantly flatter her. It was almost as if he didn't need to. If truth be told, she found it curiously sexy. "You're a lawyer, Matthew. Maybe I was testing out your ability to think on your feet." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Matthew rolled his eyes in jest. "I appreciate the challenge." The two settled into a comfortable silence. "Anyway, I should go home and do some reading. Honestly, I specialise in commercial property and don't remember much about residential issues, so I'm a little confused about this potential claim - but don't tell your Dad that." He whispered playfully, making Mary grin. "I think I was able to blag enough that he didn't catch on, but I should probably make sure I know what I'm talking about before I write to the construction company."

"You probably should. Unless the director of the company is a nice young woman whom you could charm and seduce?" Mary suggested with a glint in her eye.

"I don't think so," Matthew shook his head, "She'd have a tough act to follow."

It wasn't the most romantic conversation in the world, granted, but something was stirring in Mary's belly. They had been together less than twelve hours earlier, and her legs remained sore from their activities, but she still wanted him.

Matthew mistook her silence for disinterest. "So, I'll be seeing you, then." He said, unsure of whether that was an accurate statement or not. He may never see her again - he'd only be liaising with Robert on this potential claim, and Mary may choose not to visit the house when he was over. He turned to leave.

"Wait." Mary called. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what she was doing, being reckless in the cold light of day, and in her parents' gardens no less, but there was something compelling about this man and she couldn't shake the memories of the night before. He stood looking at her expectantly. Walking up to him, she pulled his head down to hers, wrapped her arm around his middle and kissed him deeply.

It took a moment for Matthew to respond - after all, he hadn't been expecting this in the slightest - but when he did, he responded enthusiastically. One hand tangled in her loose hair while the other slid sensuously down her back until it reached her buttocks.

"Hurry," Mary breathed, tearing her lips away for a moment to urge him to do something. It was frightening how ready for him she already was. He promptly lifted her up and perched her on the edge of the fountain. There was a risk that she could topple backwards and fall into the cold water, but right now she couldn't care less. She continued to devour his mouth as he slowly massaged her legs, his hands sliding higher and higher until they disappeared beneath her dress. "Oh, God," Mary muttered, feeling Matthew's mouth caress her breasts through the light fabric and his fingers rub her through her underwear. She reached a hand down beneath his stomach to fondle him through his jeans.

Matthew groaned loudly against her chest, hastily removing his hands from her so that he could undo his belt and fastenings. Mary pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders so that her chest was bared to him, and he hungrily took the opportunity to lick and squeeze her breasts, driving her wild as she resumed her attentions to his hard shaft, pumping him up and down.

After a few more minutes of teasing and tantalising, Mary could practically feel herself dripping onto the cold stone beneath her. She wrapped her legs around Matthew's waist, bringing him closer until their centres met. He brought his hands around her to hold her buttocks as he pushed into her as deeply as he could go. The contrast between his hardness and her soft, wet core was delicious, and he increased his speed in order to feel more of her. She began moaning and sighing with each thrust, her hands gripping his shirt and almost tearing it off. The grounds were vast, but she feared any screams echoing all the way back to the house, so had to seek other ways to release her ecstasy. She bit into his shoulder, and she could feel his fingers burying themselves into the soft flesh of her bottom, undoubtedly for the same reason.

Matthew's hips jerked into her erratically and, eventually, she could feel herself coming apart. She desperately tried to hold on as long as she could, not wanting the glorious sensation to end, but he was too good, held too much power over her for her to resist. She shrieked and gasped into his shoulder as she went over, causing him to do the same with a long groan.

They panted heavily together for several moments, each feeling as if they'd run a marathon. Mary kissed her way up his neck until she reached his lips, pecking them two or three times.

"Your Dad doesn't have CCTV cameras in the gardens, does he?" Matthew murmured against her lips.

She laughed softly. "Do you think I'd have let this happen here if he did? I have more of a vested interest in keeping this a secret than you do, you know." She whispered, kissing him again. She just couldn't help it, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Yes, but you're his daughter and he'll always forgive you. I, on the other hand, am in desperate need of a job." Matthew retorted, his fingers lightly tickling her bare skin. "He could easily replace me if he thought I was using the job to engage in sordid dealings with his daughter."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right." Mary assented. "Perhaps we should keep this as our little secret, and we'll just have to be careful from now on."

Matthew leaned back slightly. "From now on?"

Mary's eyes widened in alarm. She had been speaking in a kind of post-coital haze and hadn't thought about her choice of words. She wanted to keep seeing him - not in any serious way, of course, given that she still hardly knew anything about him. But being with him was a wonderful escape, a care-free, exciting escape from everything else in her life, and she didn't see why she should give it up. One thing she had taken for granted, though, was that Matthew would want the same thing. She had no clue what his situation was - maybe he had been intending to start dating someone else? Maybe he was _already_ dating someone else? Oh God, what if he had used her to cheat on his girlfriend? Wait, no, that didn't seem right. He didn't seem like the sort of person who would do that...did he? How could she possibly know? She'd only met the man about half a day ago, and they'd spent most of their time together having sex rather than talking!

"Mary?" Matthew prompted, wondering why she had suddenly gone quiet.

Mary shook her head, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. "It's nothing," She insisted, pushing him away so she could rearrange her dress. She delicately slid off the edge of the fountain, went to fetch one of her sandals that had flown off during their little romp, and looked at Matthew with a polite smile on her face. "I hope you get home safely. And thanks again for...erm, for this." She gestured vaguely to the space between them and to the fountain, before turning to leave.

Matthew gawped after her silently, thoroughly confused.


End file.
